OneShot l Sea como sea, ella es bonita
by Aurora F
Summary: El amor entre los jovenes es algo complicado". Kakashi no entiende cómo Naruto puede soportar tantos malos ratos y humillaciones que le hace pasar Sakura y aún así la sigue amando como nadie. Sin duda, el amor no tiene lógica... o.o


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, les quiero compartir esta historia que se me acaba de ocurrir. Es NaruSaku por así decirlo. Trata de las dudas de un sensei que se pregunta que cómo es posible que alquien aguante tanto rechazo y aún sigue amando a esa persona.

Espero les guste ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sea como sea, ella es bonita.**

Naruto era un chiquillo de apenas unos 12 años que comenzaba a vivir su vida como un ninja de la villa oculta de la hoja. Hace apenas unos pocos meses atrás fue asignado a un equipo que lo acompañaría en su camino para hacer realidad su sueño más grande. Ser Hokague.

Fueron el equipo 7 de aquella generación conformado por Uchiha Sasuke (Un chico lindo con un aire de superioridad, todas querían con él sin excepción), Haruno Sakura (Una niña caprichuda, enojona y admiradora del antes mencionado), Kakashi-sensei (Líder del equipo, de figura atractiva y de un rostro lleno de incógnitas por la tela que cubría la mitad de la misma) y por último pero no menos importante Naruto (El niño cabeza hueca marginado por toda la gente de Konoha, estaba harto de vivir siendo transparente para el mundo y decidió ponerse el reto de ganarse la admiración de todos).

Este era el equipo Kakashi que ya había hecho varias misiones rango "D" y "C", nada fuera de lo normal. Al principio la convivencia entre los pequeños integrantes era pésima, merecedora al premio "Peor trabajo en equipo" pero con el tiempo y esfuerzo de todos se convirtieron en uno de los mejores equipos de confrontación de la aldea. Todo un orgullo para su joven maestro, pero había una duda que él no podía entender con respecto a Sakura y Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto fuera tan sumiso como para aguantar las groserías y malos momentos que le hacía pasar Sakura?. Medio mundo estaba enterado de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella pero en cambio ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, todo un triángulo amoroso digno de una historia de telenovela horario nocturno.

No podía creer que él se desvivía por ella pero en cambio su esfuerzo era pagado de la peor manera, no siendo correspondido y aún peor sólo viendo como ella moría por Sasuke. Sabía que entre Sasuke y él había una buena amistad y que el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella no interfería en su relación , pero aún así no entendía porque cada día veía a Naruto más enamorado que el día anterior. "Algo ilógico" pensaba cada vez que veía sus esfuerzos.

Una mañana mientras entrenaban un poco Naruto trató de sorprenderla echándole ganas a su entrenamiento y ser el primero de la clase (por así decirlo). Lo logró pero ella ni se lo festejó ni nada, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre Sasuke todo el tiempo. Naruto era muy ingenuo por lo que pensaba que ella sólo quería hacerse la interesante con él así que no se tomaba de manera personal sus acciones pero ese día en verdad se había esforzado y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que Sakura hizo una fiesta cuando por fin Sasuke después de varios intentos lo había logrado también. "Eres el mejor Sasuke" esas palabras le dolieron como nunca a Naruto, pero aún así se mantenía firme su amor hacia ella. Por último antes de irse a descansar él con toda la inocencia y esperanzas del primer amor le regaló una linda flor. Sakura vio de reojo a su amor platónico que veía la escena, sin pensar comenzó a gritarle a Naruto dejando en claro que no le interesaba nadie más que Sasuke y aventó la flor al suelo con mucha fuerza. Sasuke no pudo creer tal crueldad y al ver que ya se había acabado el entrenamiento se fue sin antes barrer a Sakura y echarle una mirada asesina. Ella se desesperó viendo como se alejaba y miró a Naruto exageradamente enojada sin importarle que lo había hecho sentir peor que una cucaracha. "Siempre todo es tu culpa Naruto, ya se enojo", rápidamente fue a alcanzarlo pidiéndole perdón a él que no tenía ni vela en el entierro. "No es lo que tu piensas, déjame explicarte..." era lo que se podía alcanzar a oír mientras se alejaban un Uchiha harto y una Haruno rogona. Kakashi vio el estado pésimo de Naruto y sin decir nada se fue. Pobre Naruto, se le veía triste y destrozado mirando la flor desecha en el pasto. Quiso llorar pero no pudo su orgullo era demasiado grande.

-----------

El transcurso del día siguió su camino, un hermoso atardecer anaranjado con amarillo iluminaba la calurosa tarde. Naruto estaba sentado en una roca cerca del lugar donde entrenaban (era la orilla de una colina donde se podía ver claramente el horizonte y por debajo la bella Konoha). Tenía un rostro alegre, disfrutaba del viento y la tranquilidad que la naturaleza le había regalado.

Kakashi tuvo que regresar muy a su pesar al lugar de entrenamiento ya que había olvidado su mochila. Al llegar, pudo observar aquella rechazada flor tirada en el pasto y a un Naruto extrañamente quieto. "Sin duda es un chico fuerte...", no podía creer verlo tan despreocupado después de tan penoso momento, "...que te rompan el corazón no es nada fácil".

Lentamente se aproximó a él y se sentó en la misma roca. Maestro y alumno admiraban el ocaso debatiendo cada quien sus problemas y dudas personales. Naruto al verlo a su lado le regaló una gran sonrisa demostrando la fortaleza de un Uzumaki. Kakashi aún seguía sin entender el pensamiento ilógico de su alumno así que decidió preguntarle la duda que no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez.

" ¿Por qué te gusta Sakura?. Parece que entre más te rechaza más la quieres". Volteó a verlo esperando ansioso una respuesta. Por su parte, Naruto mostró una linda sonrisa, flechó su mirada hacia el horizonte y hasta parecía que un rayo perdido del sol iluminaba su cara.

"Ella es bonita, aunque se enoje, aunque me rechace, aunque me diga tonto, aunque sé que no me quiere, aunque sea como es, ella es una hermosa mujer que siempre me ha gustado".

Kakashi seguía sin comprender. ¿Cómo alguien podría soportar tanto rechazo?.

"Te doy un consejo como el sensei que soy para ti Naruto". Su alumno puso una cara de no comprender sus palabras. "Concéntrate en conquistar a otra persona, no es bueno que te lastimen así...". Naruto lo interrumpió asegurando que él sólo iba a obedecer a su corazón. "Para mi no hay otra Kakashi, ella es todo lo que quiero. Otra de mis metas, además de ser Hokague es poder convertirme en su esposo o tal vez en el segundo, la muerte del primero jamás se comprobará", bromeó haciendo reír a Kakashi. "Eres único Naruto" le regaló una gran sonrisa mientras pensaba que realmente él la amaba. "Y si ese esposo fuera Sasuke. ¿Aún lo harías?" preguntó intrigado. Naruto aseguró que eso jamás pasaría ya que Sasuke no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella, ya habían hablado de ese tema que estaba más que cerrado.

Inesperadamente para los dos, Sakura llegó con una cara llena de vergüenza hacia ellos. Kakashi sin pensar se retiró dejándolos "solos". Camino y se alejó un poco teniendo cuidado de no levantar sospechas y se colocó detrás de unos arbustos (sin duda, un sensei muy chismoso). Pudo ver como ella hablaba muy despacio con la expresión típica de nosotras las mujeres cuando buscamos el perdón de alguien importante. Naruto muy ilusionado aceptó las disculpas y trató de abrazarla pero en ves de ser correspondido recibió una gran golpiza que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Sakura sin decir más se retiró enojada.

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Kakashi. "Tratar de entender el amor de los jóvenes de hoy es algo complicado". Vio al pobre Naruto tirado en el pasto, sin nada más que pensar o decir se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando leyendo su libro " icha-icha-tectic" ( como ligar) pero al dar unos pasos más lo aventó pensando que las mujeres eran más complicadas hoy en día de lo que pensaba.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta pronto n-n

PD: Como ya he dicho antes, Sakura no es de mis preferidas

pero cuando te llega la inspiración no importa nada más que la historia


End file.
